


Finally… A Moment of Peace

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Sweet, inlove!Hermione, sweet!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally gets to enjoy some peace by the Black Lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally… A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the Dramione Love Mini Fest 2016 on LJ. Many thanks to krazyredhead0317 for being my marvelous beta. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Finally… A Moment of Peace**

Hermione lay beneath the large oak tree near the edge of the Black Lake, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the summer breeze. Having just finished her final N.E.W.T.s exam, Hermione thought it was a well-deserved break.

"Napping without me?" a teasing voice called out.

Hermione cracked open one eye, smiling when she saw her boyfriend, Draco, approaching. He sat down on the blanket next to her. "Hello," she greeted him. "How did your final exam go?"

"Good," Draco said. He smiled warmly at her, reaching down to brush a few strands of hair from her face. "It's a beautiful day." He looked out, watching the wind cause ripples to appear on the surface of the Black Lake. The Giant Squid was nowhere in sight.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed in agreement, closing her eyes once more. To be honest, Hermione hadn't been quite sure that she would survive her exams. It had been hard to focus on studying when she had found out that both she and Draco were going to be co-Heads. Harry and Ron had been furious, and she had been a little hesitant to spend time with him, but Hermione quickly found that Draco had changed during their sixth year. After his father had been arrested and Voldemort defeated at the end of their fifth year, Draco had a hard time adjusting to being the Head of his family. He had confided in Hermione that he regretted the way he had been raised and for the awful way he had treated her and her friends. The two of them had grown close and shortly after Halloween, they had officially become a couple.

"Draco?" she spoke, breaking the silence. She opened her eyes to see that he was looking at her. "I love you."

A small smile appeared on his face. "I love you too, Granger." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled himself closer, snuggling into her side. "Can you believe we're nearly finished?"

"No," she whispered. "It's a terrifying thought."

"That it is," Draco agreed. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I've been thinking…"

"Hmmm?"

"Seeing as I'm getting a flat once school is finished, I was wondering if you'd maybe like to live with me?" Draco blushed, his cheeks turning slightly rosy. "If you don’t want to, it's fine… I just thought that maybe I'd offer—"

"Draco," Hermione cut him off. "Yes, of course, I'll move in with you." She pressed her lips against his, savouring the taste. "I love you." Pulling away, she couldn’t help but grin when she saw the large smile on his face.

"You make me so happy, Hermione. I know I'm not much, but thank you again for giving me a chance." He kissed her once more.

"How could I not? Draco, you really showed me that you're not the same person you were. People change. I know I did. You're kind and hard-working, and incredibly talented at Potions. Please don't ever sell yourself short." Hermione nudged him slightly. "I'm the one who's lucky."

"Mmmmm, if you insist," Draco teased.

"Now, if you don’t mind, I'm going to take that nap I had started before you rudely interrupted me." Hermione repositioned herself on her back and closed her eyes. She patted the spot next to her and, moments later, she felt Draco's side brush hers. She reached out, finding his hand and grasping it tightly.

"Sweet dreams, Granger," Draco murmured into her ear. 

Hermione giggled quietly. "Sweet dreams, Draco." Closing her eyes, she happily spent the rest of her afternoon napping outside with Draco.


End file.
